


Caring

by JessicaMariana



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: Hawke asks Carver to check in on a sick Merrill.





	

“Okay, I’m taking the dog out on a walk with Anders and Varric, so could you go over to Merrill’s and check up on her? She wasn’t feeling too good last night,” Hawke rambled as he put his boots on.

Carver frowned, disliking the way his brother bossed him around. But a chance to see Merrill again made him keep his mouth shut.

“Can you do that for me?” Hawke asked, hands on hips, looking at Carver.

“Ugh, fine,” Carver replied.

“I’ll be by her house later.”

“Fine.”

“Good. Take care.”

“Fine.”

Hawke left, taking the dog with him. Carver stood quietly for a moment, watching as the door closed behind his brother. Leandra and Gamlen were out so Carver didn’t have to keep it in for long: he let out a relieved sigh and smiled to himself. He’d leave as soon as he could.

Carver knocked at Merrill’s door a few minutes later. There was a long pause without a reply, so he cautiously grabbed the door handle. It was open. He stepped inside.

“Uhm, h- hello?” he called into the house. It was dark: no candles were lit; but from the back room  he could hear snivelling. “Merrill?”

“Who is it?” Merrill replied. Her voice was hoarse. It was obvious she had a cold.

“It’s Carver,” Carver said as he crossed the room. He peeked into the bedroom and found her lying in bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

“Oh!” Merrill sounded happy when she saw him It made Carver’s heart skip a beat. She sat up at once and gave him a wide smile.

“Did Hawke send you?” she asked. “He’s so nice.”

That made Carver slightly less happy.

A little lie couldn’t hurt… “No,” he said as casually as he could. “He just mentioned that you were sick, so I- I thought I’d check up on you.”

“Aww. You’re so sweet. Thank you!”

“Is-” Carver had to clear his throat. Had it always been this hard to have a simple conversation? “Is there anything I can do for you? How are you feeling?” Without hesitation he approached the bed and put his hand flat to Merrill’s forehead.

Merrill’s big eyes followed his. It was hard to look away. Unconsciously, he at down on the edge beside her, his hand still on her. They sat in silence for a moment before Merrill spoke.

“So?” she said. “Do I have a fever?”

Carver pulled his hand away in a flash of realisation and cleared his throat again. He suddenly couldn’t remember what he’d felt through his hand, but Merrill’s cheeks were flushed and her nose red from snivelling. Carver felt all warm inside.

“Carver?” Merrill prompted.

“Yes,” he replied. “You have a fever. I think. Maybe. I should...” He leaned forward. “...put my forehead against yours.”

Merrill looked confused but didn’t protest. “Oh?”

“It’s a better way to find out,” Carver explained as their foreheads touched.

Merrill’s eyes slid shut and she took a deep, rattling breath. Carver’s heart beat so fast he thought he might pass out. Merrill’s lips had never looked so inviting, so soft, and he’d never noticed how long her eyelashes were. His eyes followed the smooth curves of her vallaslin. He was so close. He felt her hot breath on his face. It would only take the smallest tilt of his head kiss her. He licked his lips.

No. He leaned back. He couldn’t do it.

Merrill opened her eyes and watched him with curiosity.

“Yeah, like I said: fever,” Carver blurted. He scratched his neck, and hoped Merrill hadn’t noticed anything.

He made to stand up, but then Merrill’s hand was suddenly on top of his. He gave her a confused look. What was happening?

“Carver,” Merrill began. Her eyes drifted away from him and her cheeks seemed to redden.

Carver wasn’t one-hundred percent sure of what that look meant, but before he knew it, he was back on the bed, his hands cupping Merrill’s face, and he was pulling her into a kiss.

Merrill’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and she gasped for air as he shifted closer and parted his lips. Merrill tasted sweeter than he could’ve imagined. He hummed, so pleased was he. And Merrill chuckled happily into his mouth.

“Ahem!”

The couple froze at the sound. Carver reluctantly pulled back and looked away. Merrill brushed her hair behind her ears.

Hawke crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his brother.

“Carver!” he exclaimed. “Merrill is sick and needs rest. Hasn’t mother taught you anything?”

Carver turned redder than ever before. He was unable to reply.

“If you get sick,” Hawke continued. “You can forget about coming back home.” Then he added in a gentler tone to Merrill: “I hope you feel better soon, Merrill. Is there anything I can do?”

“Oh no, it’s okay,” Merrill said nonchalantly. “I’ll be fine. Thank you, Hawke.”

And with that reassurance Hawke left.

Carver turned to Merrill. He was mortified.

“I’m sure he was just joking about not being welcome home if you get sick,” Merrill said. She stroked Carver’s thigh in an attempt to comfort him. “But if you do,” she added. “you’re welcome here.”

Always so considerate. So full of love.

“Thanks,” Carver replied, and Merrill kissed him again. “Wait!” Carver gently pushed her back. “So- so what does this mean?”

“You’re very sweet… I like you.”

Carver’s face split into a huge grin. He couldn’t have wished for more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread my works on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com)


End file.
